1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a collapsible fowl decoy and more particularly is directed toward a decoy which is adapted to be folded to a flat position from an extended position wherein it has the general shape of a duck or goose or the like.
2. Background of the Invention
People have been hunting birds such as ducks and geese for centuries. They are continually devising ways to lure the birds and especially the ducks and the geese in close to where the hunters may be waiting in a sheltered area called a "blind". One method of luring the ducks and geese that many hunters feel is successful is by the use of decoys. The decoy is generally constructed to resemble a duck or goose as the case may be. These decoys are placed near the blind. In a large part of the United States the trend is to hunt the geese at their feeding grounds rather than on the water. A large number (e.g., 40-50) of decoys will be placed on the ground close together in a small area of the feeding grounds close to the blind. There have been many patents issued on decoys. These include the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 547,032; 812,499; 833,966; 1,598,619; 2,478,585; 2,545,800; 2,812,608; 3,245,168; and 3,470,645. U.S. Pat. No. 812,499 is typical of the various patents and is a simple decoy which can be folded to a small space but has a rather complicated frame system.